


The sweetest of love (has the bitterest taste)

by heartbreakerz



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Multi, Post-COHF, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakerz/pseuds/heartbreakerz
Summary: “By then, Jem had already understood that Tessa’s love wasn’t enough for him; just as much as his love for Tessa wasn’t enough for her.”





	

Years, centuries before, while searching for Will, Jem had found him in the library, with his fingered twirled in Tessa’s hair, with his eyes closed and his head titled back, bare skin showing. Jem had felt the shivers of jealousy down his back while Tessa’s lips ventured down the collar of Will’s shirt; he had felt a bust of happiness for his beloveds while their mouths parted in whispers of love.

He had watched them silently, behind a veil of embarrassment, and he had made a secret out of that memory, something painful from which Jem couldn’t seem to part. That was the memory of the exact moment in which he had decided to take a step back, and let them live their love freely.

And, _oh_ , what would he give to see them so in love again; what would he give to have Will back with him. He would give him all of his love for Tessa, and would transform the jealousy, the happiness,  and the embarrassment in music. He would take a step back once again – this, as long as Tessa stopped crying the name of his lover while sleeping, as long as the void in his chest would fill up and stop aching.

By then, Jem had already understood that Tessa’s love wasn’t enough for him; just as much as his love for Tessa wasn’t enough for her. Both felt like incomplete puzzles, and the only one who could bring them together and complete them wasn’t there with them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first English flashfic, and also my first fic about these three! I originally wrote this piece in my mother language, but then I thought about it and felt like I was ready to try something new. I hope I can keep on writing fics about them, and also write other fics in English.  
> Please, if you find any errors, let me know!  
> Thank you for reading,  
> heartbreakerz


End file.
